


Oops All Ariane/Finn Oneshots

by Feeshies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeshies/pseuds/Feeshies
Summary: I asked for Ariane/Finn (from Dragon Age: Witch Hunt) oneshot prompts on Tumblr and here are the results.





	1. Soup Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Lakanilaw on Tumblr: Finn's reaction when Ariane has him try Dalish food for the first time.

It was difficult for Ariane to recall her mother’s recipe, and even more difficult for her to find all of the ingredients required in a shem city.  She didn’t want to leave Finn alone for too long, especially in his current condition. 

Ariane found it funny that even though he was so finicky about going outside, he was always willing to push those fears to the side when it came to his studies.  Finn, who once panicked for ten minutes straight because he accidentally got a tiny splotch of mud on his sleeve, insisted on wading across a river because there was an interesting ruin on the other side.  Even though it was the cold season. Even though there must have been a quicker way around. Finn just held his notes over his head and told Ariane to wait by the shore. Turns out, the ruin wasn’t even all that interesting.

“I’m back,”  When Ariane opened the door, she was greeted with a series of coughs from Finn, who was still bundled up near the fireplace where she left him.  It did seem like he was getting better, thank the Creators. His skin was still on the pale side and he was still coughing, but at least he appeared to be conscious.

Ariane set her groceries down and rested the back of her hand against Finn’s forehead.

“Your fever’s going down, that’s a good sign,” she turned away so she could start preparing the ingredients.  “How are you feeling?”

“Better, I think,” Finn’s voice was still creaky and muffled from the blankets.  “Mostly tired.”

“Don’t worry,” Ariane positioned the heavy iron pot over the roaring fire.  “My mother’s soup is the most powerful magic in Thedas.”

Ariane decided that it would be best if she didn’t tell Finn that she could barely remember the recipe.  Her mother always made it for her when she was sick, so it wasn’t like her mind was in the proper state for retaining information.  But she tried.

It didn’t take long for the cabin air to become thick with the smell of garlic and onions.  The cubes of squash came next, which was surprisingly difficult for her to find. Ariane was certain that she would have fought anyone who tried to get between her and her squash, but thankfully she managed to snag the last one at the market.  The soup was traditionally made with halla milk as well, which was the one ingredient Ariane couldn’t get her hands on. She silently prayed to her mother and her ancestors for forgiveness as she substituted cow’s milk instead.

“Finn?”  She called out, as she began dicing one of the red peppers.  “How good are you at handling spice?”

No response, he must have fallen asleep again.  Ariane shrugged and decided to play it safe by only scraping half of the pepper into the pot.

The soup needed time for all the ingredients to incorporate, so Ariane sat back and waited for Finn to wake up.  The closer the soup got to being ready, the more nervous she got. Ariane knew how to make food, but only in a survivalist sense.  She knew which berries wouldn’t kill her, she knew how to make jerky, she knew how to hide her food strategically so her brothers wouldn’t eat it.  But this was the first time she ever actually cooked for someone. Sure, the person she was cooking for was a sick human who hardly knew anything about real Dalish cuisine, but what if he could tell that she’d never done this before?  Maybe it would taste more authentic if she cooked it outside.

“Hey,” Finn’s eyes slowly opened.  “That smells really good.”

“Oh, really?”  Ariane laughed nervously.  “Thank you, I never made it before.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a Dalish soup my mother would make for me whenever I was sick,” Ariane removed the lid from the pot and carefully ladled some of the soup into a wooden bowl.  “This isn’t the exact recipe, so I don’t know if it counts as authentic Dalish.”

“You made it, so it is.”

Ariane smiled and handed him the bowl.  Thankfully he was sitting up now. The moment he was situated with the soup, Ariane kept her gaze focused on the crackling fire so she wouldn’t have to watch his reactions.  Blessed Creators, she was anxious. What if he hated it? She probably didn’t add enough salt. Or maybe she added too much salt? Either way, she knew she somehow messed up with the salt quantity.  Or what if-

Finn started coughing again and Ariane froze up.

“Are you okay?”  She panicked and rushed to his side.

Finn nodded, clutching the front of his shirt.

“I’m fine, his voice was choked.  “It’s just...spicier than I expected.”

“I only added half-” Ariane stopped herself.  “I’m sorry, I can try and fix it.”

He shook his head.

“No, I like it,” he continued eating and Ariane watched his reactions carefully.  “You said you never made it before?”

Ariane shook her head.

“Well,” he smiled at her.  “You’re a fast learner.”

“You’re just saying that,” Ariane laughed as she played with her hair.

“Seriously, maybe I should get sick more often.”

“Stop it!”

He did finish the bowl, so maybe he wasn’t just humoring her.  It wasn’t until later that night, after Finn fell back asleep, when Ariane decided to try some of the soup for herself.

It was okay.

Needed more pepper.


	2. Rain of Petals, I mean, Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mocha--writes on tumblr: Ariane/Finn and rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little steamy (nothing past pg-13 as far as content goes). Also it barely follows the prompt, I'm sorry.

It went without saying that Ariane preferred the outdoors.  Even the walls of their cabin seemed to feel more like a prison to her.  The moment dawn broke, Ariane would be out the door, ready to take on whatever new adventures awaited them.

However, the recent rainy season seemed to have interrupted her routine.

Finn always enjoyed reading during a rainy afternoon, but at the moment he found watching Ariane to be more entertaining.

Ariane was pacing around the room, only stopping to look out the window every five seconds to see if it had stopped raining.  Then she would groan impatiently and return to her pacing.

Finn grinned at her from his place on the couch.

“It’s raining.”

“Yeah,” Ariane stopped pacing.  “I noticed.”

“Not a fan, I take it?”

“No, I mean I appreciate the rain and all it does for life and all that, but…” she slumped down against the wall.  “I hate feeling cooped up in here. How did you spend your entire life in the Circle without losing your mind?”

“It’s not all bad,” Finn shrugged.  “I think it’s kind of cozy.”

Ariane huffed and got off the ground so she could sit next to Finn on the couch.  He scooted over to make room for her, but it wasn’t like she waited for him to do so.

“What are you reading?”  She leaned heavily against him to look over his shoulder, the point of her chin digging into his collarbone.

“Just a catalogue of the various Avvar dialects,” he chose not to point out how much she was currently crushing him, out of fear that doing so would cause her to move.  “It’s actually quite fascinating. I haven’t done much research into the Avvar, but--”

“Hmm,” Ariane hummed against his neck, the vibrations sending chills up his spine.  “Dialects? That’s like an accent, right?”

“Well, it’s, um,” he cleared his throat, ever aware of Ariane’s hands reaching for the front of his shirt.  “They’re both forms of variation within a language, but an accent focuses on the different pronunciation while a dialect - Aa!”

Ariane tightened her grip on the front of his shirt, turning him over and shoving him down against the couch as she straddled him.  Finn reached for his bookmark on the nearby table so he could carefully put his reading away.

Finn tried to catch his breath, but looking up at Ariane made it difficult for him to do so.  Maker, she was beautiful. He still had a hard time believing that he was lucky enough to ever end up with someone like her.  The corners of her mouth were pointed upwards into a sly smile, highlighted by the faint vallaslin which trailed from her bottom lip to her chin.  Instead of her usual Dalish armor, she was wearing a loose-fitted sleeveless shirt, allowing Finn to admire the rest of her tattoos adorning her toned arms.  She had the body of a dancer, which was fitting considering how she made fighting with a sword look so utterly effortless.

She tucked a section of her long auburn hair behind her ear and leaned in close, pressing her chest against his as she whispered in his ear,

“You were saying?”

Finn coughed,

“I’m sorry, what?”

She giggled into his neck, causing his heart rate to increase.

“You were talking about the difference between accents and dialects,” she smiled up at him with a mischievous glimmer in her green eyes.  “It was very interesting.”

“Oh, okay,” Finn took a deep breath and tried to get back into a linguistics headspace.  “So, um, accents are pronunciation, while a dialect can also incorporate things like vocabulary, cultural contexts, and…”

It wasn’t like this was terribly advanced material, but it was hard for Finn to recall anything when Ariane began loosening the fastenings of his shirt.

“Go on,” she smirked as she pulled his shirt open.

“I mean,” Finn’s voice came out more as a gasp when the cold air hit his chest unexpectedly.  “That pretty much covers it.”

“Come on,” Ariane ran a finger from his clavicle and down along his sternum.  “There has to be more you can tell me.”

_ The one time Ariane wanted a linguistics lesson… _

“Well,” he shivered as Ariane smoothed her hand along his bare chest.  “What would you like to know?”

“Hmm,” she seemed more content with running her fingers across his skin than paying attention to what he was saying.  “Do I have an accent? Or dialect, I guess.”

“Everyone has an accent, but, uh…” Any coherent thought he was piecing together immediately fell apart the moment Ariane bent down to kiss his collarbone.  “But, ah, yours is, you know, Dalish. Ferelden Dalish, that is.”

Ariane sat up, looking surprisingly invested for once.

“There are different types of Dalish acc- er, dialects?”

“Yes, most Dalish clans pick up speech variation from - oh Maker,” Finn gasped as Ariane palmed the front of his trousers.

She giggled up at him,

“I don’t think my people get their dialects from the Maker.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to talk about linguistics while you’re doing...that.”

“Why not?”  She ground down against him, eliciting another gasp.  “You’re usually quite good at it.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Finn sighed before reaching up to pull her down into a rough kiss.  He could still feel her smile against his lips as he slipped his hands under her shirt so he could run them up and down her toned back muscles.  Her long hair was falling in his face and the feeling of her full weight pressing down on him wasn’t the most comfortable feeling in the world, but he didn’t care.

“I guess we’re going to have to end today’s lesson earlier,” Ariane pulled back so she could whisper against his lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick it up where we left off afterwards.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…”

“You seemed so interested before,” He smiled up at her before leaning in close to kiss her neck.

“That’s just because you’re really cute when you get overwhelmed,” She snaked her arms around his torso so she could pull his shirt away and toss is over her shoulder.

Finn watched as the shirt landed in a crumpled pile near the door.  

Ariane sighed,

“You can fold it later.”

“But the wrinkles-”

“Later,” she repeated in a whisper as she peppered kisses down the length of his chest.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ariane proceeded to move down until she reached his naval and paused and sat up.

“Is something wrong?”  Finn asked, suddenly feeling extremely cold now that Ariane’s body wasn’t pressed against his.

“It’s just…” Ariane jumped off the couch.  “I just need to check on something.”

Finn watched as Ariane strolled over to the window and threw the shutters open before he had a chance to cover his naked chest.

“Finn!”  Ariane beamed,  “The rain stopped!”

“Oh,” It was hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  “I guess it did.”

“Well, I’m off to the market!”  she grabbed her shoes and her swords, for whatever reason.  “See you later! Love you!”

“I love you too.”


End file.
